Episode 5834 (3rd February 2011)
Plot Catching DS Nick Henshall and Katie coming downstairs together, Gennie is shocked when he tells her he's been taken off the case. Katie agrees to spend the morning with Henshall, unaware he's secretly anxious about Prior's control of the investigation. Prior arrives at Victoria Cottage to ask Katie to go over her statement again. Henshall's critical of her but Prior sticks to her guns and asks him for some privacy with Katie. She's struck when Katie tells her details of the night with Henshall that didn't make it into the statement. John is curious when Andy comes in late, refusing to let on what's wrong. Mia plays it cool with Adam in the pub when he tells her he'll be dropping off the rent in person later. He's miffed when Nicola intercepts his conversation with Mia and forces him to ask Mia out. When he asks Mia to join him in the Woolpack, Mia smiles and heads upstairs. Chas is concerned for Aaron when he brusquely tells her about Jackson breaking up with him. Hazel confronts Chas about Aaron, but Chas remains adamant that it's for the best. Complaining about re-arranging the social work interview, Val spots that Diane's interested in Laurel and Ashley talking about Doug's new relationship with Hilary. Laurel warns Doug about getting involved with Hilary again but he waves her off. Val realises Diane's jealous and tells her she may have missed the boat. Gennie finds Brenda drunk at lunch time. When she tells her that Henshall's been taken off the case, Brenda assumes it's because the case has been demoted and insists on taking matters into her own hands. Gennie takes the wine off Brenda and makes her a coffee saying she needs a bath and a nap. Brenda asks Gennie to get her cardigan and leaves while Gennie's back's turned. Gennie follows Brenda out and is horrified to see her get in the car and drive away. She drives into Andy's caravan at speed with Andy inside it. Lisa arrives at the school play. Lisa's horrified to see Derek there, especially when she has to sit next to him. Samson starts to read his lines and Lisa's horrified when Derek nudges her and smiles. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover Locations *Victoria Cottage - Back garden and living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - John & Moira's room, living room, kitchen, yard and Andy's caravan *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office and hallway *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Connelton Primary School - Assembly hall *Main Street Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,830,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes